


Roger's Punishment

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boarding School, Drunkenness, Francine is smart, Multi, Roger being a dick, Roger fucks schoolboys and schoolgirls, School Uniforms, Stan sucks, Violence, alien on human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The Smith family's had enough of this guy's bullshit





	Roger's Punishment

Roger the alien was a giant douche who got drunk and killed people all the time and the Smiths were tired of cleaning up all his messes. Blood's a bitch to get out of stuff and he was stealin all their booze.

"Roger we're sending you to alien boarding school" Francine said, she'd made the decision herself cause Stan was too busy being a kiss-ass to his boss and a lousy husband. Roger bitched and moaned and tried to make them drink drain cleaner but when he got to the boarding school there were hot schoolgirls in sexy uniforms and schoolboys walking around without their shirts on

"I'M STAYING FOREVER" he said and since the staff was crap he got away with all kinds of shit. The moral of the story is the alien always wins.


End file.
